The invention concerns an impeller wheel for a ventilator that is rotatably supported about a central axis and comprises a hub on which vanes are arranged The invention further relates to an impeller wheel for a ventilator, comprising a hub from which vanes are projecting that are provided with at least one projecting flow element at the radial outer edge.
Ventilators and impeller wheels are known (DE 20 2004 005 548 U1) in which vanes are projecting from the hub of the impeller wheel that are of a twisted configuration and are provided on the radial outer edge with flow elements. The vanes have approximately the cross-sectional shape of an airplane wing. The flow elements at the outer edge of these vanes have an analog extension. In this way, the outer edge of the flow elements extends approximately parallel to the cross-sectional topside and bottom side of the corresponding vane. In the area of the leading edge and trailing edge of the vanes the axial height of the flow elements decreases to almost 0. With such a configuration, a noise generation upon operation of the impeller wheel or the ventilator is to be at least reduced. The flow elements cause increased resistance for the leakage flow that flows about the radial outer edges of the vanes from the pressure side to the suction side.
The invention has the object to design an impeller wheel of the aforementioned kind in such a way that with a simple constructive configuration a high noise reduction in operation is achieved.